A Demon and Mortal as One
by NightMareLink
Summary: {KagomeKouga} This iz about a betral from Inuyasha to Kagome, Kouga conforts Kagome a they start to have feelings for each other. I know thats a sucky summary but i dont wanna give the story away in the little box thingy! So click the title and enter the
1. The Beginning

DisClaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or its characters! Rumiko Takahashi does! Not me! Although I wish i owed Kouga/Hakkaku/Ginta/Sesshomaru But I dont! '/

Dictionary: These are some words that might be in the story at sometime. I will have this Dictionary at the begging of every chapter so everybody will know what the words mean, Sorry if I use them alot , but I just love Japanese words ) Sooo here they are : KusoDamn BakaIdiot/Stupid KoibitoLover/bf/husband anything like that Fox Kit Fox Kid (Shippou in this story)  
HanyouHalf Demon GomenI'm Sorry Gomen Nasai I'm Really Sorry HaiYes KawaiiCute/adorable OokamiWolf TemeBastard MikoPriestess KamiGod Inuyasha Inu-Dog Yasha-Ghost/Demon KikyoBell Flower SangoCoral KagomeEverlasting Light Miroku I don't know this one but if somebody does or has a clue plz tell me. Thx!  
KeadeMaple Tree KougaSteel Fang That's all for now but I might add more, Plz read my story it's my forth one! I've also written - Shikon No Tama High. That's the only one on this site but i'm working on Sakura UniversityKag/Inu - Sano/Miro, Lord Sesshomaru and Princess KagomeKag/Sessh , and then another one that doesn't have a name yet, so Plz read this one!   
Chapter One-The Beginning

Kagome threw her big yellow bad over the side of the well as she pulled herself over the lip of the well and sat on the edge just admiring the beautiful Fuedel Era.

"Ahhhh...I'm kinda glad to get back here. I better hurry to Keade's to meet up with the gang." Kagome said to herself as she blew a bang out of her face. Kagome then got on her bike , which she keep behind a bush near the Goshinboku Tree, and rode to Keade's.

When Kagome got there she hung her yellow bag over her shoulder and leaned her bike against the side of Keade's hut. She then walked in to be greeted by Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Guys!" Kagome chirped in her usally happy voice.

"KAGOME! YOUR BACK!" A little fox kit yelled as he ran and jumped into his 2nd mother's(AN: dont know what else to call her to him) arms as Kagome almost fell backwards.

"Hey there Shippou" Kagome said as she patted his head.

"Did you bring back any of that candy stuffs!" the hyperative Shippou ased as he gave her the puppy eyes.

Kagome sat her bag down and handed Shippou a box of Pocky as he ran to a different room to eat it.

"Hey Sango, Miroku I got some stuff at the mall for you guys." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku watched Kagome start digging through her bag.

"Here!" She chipped as she pulled out a Special Edition Sports Illistrated magizne and handed it to Miroku, He gladly said "Thanx" and started looking at the swim suit models (Women Of Course) as Sango rolled her eyes trying not to show jelousy.

"And for you Sango I got you a new bathing suit and thought we could go to a hot spring if we pass one today." Kagome explained as she handed the bathing suit to the Demon Exterminater.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango said as rolled it up and stuck it in the little red and black bag Kagome had brought for her to keep her clothes and sorts in a while back.

"Kagome your back." Inuyasha said as he walked in the hut.

"Yup, Hi Inu" Kagome greeted as she handed him a small bag fulled with ramen packages.

"What's these for?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound excited, since after all it was his favorite food of all times.

"I got all of you something while I was back in my time is all." Kagome answerd as she asked when they we're going back out to search for Jewel Shards. Inuyasha said that they we're going now and they all got their stuff ready and went in to the village to say bye to Keade and then they were gone.  
-

It was 5 long hours later and Shippou kept caplaining about resting for the night. Inuyasha finally gave in and they found a good spot to camp and there was a hot spring just a 5 minute walk away. Kagome and all got their stuff all set then Kagome and Sango went to check out the hot springs.

Kagome was in a light blue bathing suit with yellow butterflies scatterd on it. Sango was wearing the new bathing suit Kagome had got her. It was black and had red flowers scatterd on it.

Sango sunk slowly into the water as she relaxed after she got to where she was inbetween two rocks, one with her knees rested on it and the other where she rested her head. Kagome was laying in the water with her head by a very small waterfall type thing as the water soaked her hair.

"Ahhhhh...This is soo relaxing after the 5 hour walk we just had." Kagome said as she closed her eyes."

"Yea, It's wonderful." Sango agreed.

&SNAP&

Kagome and Sango heard a stick break from behind the bushes.

"Well it was wonderful." Sango said as she narrowed her eyes at the bushes where the sound came from.

Sango then picked up a rock and threw it at the bushes as she heard a satisfiying &Thud& from behind the bushes. She then saw non other then the lecher , Miroku roll down the little hill right infront of the spring.

"Uhhh Hello Ladies, Eheh" Miroku said as he watched Sango pick up a boulder and hold it over her head.

O.O -Miroku's look.

"Lady Sango please! I was just gaurding so nobody could peep in on you!" Miroku defended himself as he put his hands on the ground and tryed to crawl away but Sango threw the boulder at Miroku and hit stopped him as it smashed down on his back. Inuyasha on the other hand heard a huge &BOOM& towards the spring and ran to the spring drawing the tetsaiga.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome screamed as she thought Inuyasha had been spying too as it only took him a second to be right there. Kagome also wasen't thinking as Inuyasha fell right into the springs infront of her with a HUGE &SPLASH& sound through out the forest.

"Kuso woman! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her as the subduing spell subsided.

"You Pig!" Kagome yelled at him.

Kagome and Sango then got up, grabbed their towels and started back to the clearing where they were camping, Of course not before Kagome screamed 'sit' about 10 times.

If you were their and looked at the poor guys you might would felt a little sorry for them, but after you laughed your ass off about the way they looked. Miroku was still on his stomach on the ground with the HUGE boulder keeping him to the ground, his 'cursed' hand twitching which was the only thing of him not under the boulder, Then there was Inuyasha he was still under water cause of all the times Kagome had said 'sit' without letting him out of the water first.  
-

Sorry it's short! You don't have to like it yet, But plz read on, The next chapt.s better! Luv Ya Guyz! ) 


	2. The Betral and The Wolf's Arrival

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charaters! Rumiko Takahashi does! Not me! Although I do wish I owed Kouga...and Sesshomaru...and Hakkaku...errr and Ginta...and...hmmmm...i guess thats all! But I don't ! '/

Hey Guyz ! I'm back with the second chapter of my 4th story! Here's the Dictonary again!

Dictonary-  
KusoDamn BakaIdiot/Stupid KoibitoLover/Sweet Heart Fox Kit Fox Kid (Shippou in this story)  
HanyouHalf Demon GomenI'm Sorry Gomen Nasai I'm Really Sorry HaiYes KawaiiCute/adorable OokamiWolf TemeBastard MikoPriestess KamiGod Inuyasha Inu-Dog Yasha-Ghost/Demon KikyoBell Flower SangoCoral KagomeEverlasting Light Miroku I don't know this one but if somebody does or has a clue plz tell me. Thx!  
KeadeMaple Tree KougaSteel Fang That's all for now but I might add more, Plz read my story it's my forth one! I've also written - Shikon No Tama High. That's the only one on this site but i'm working on Sakura UniversityKag/Inu - Sano/Miro, Lord Sesshomaru and Princess KagomeKag/Sessh , and then another one that doesn't have a name yet, so Plz read this one! 

Chapter 2- The Betrayal and A Wolf's Arrival

"I'm gonna go for a walk ok Sango, Miroku. I'm gonna see if I can find Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked out the animal skin that was the door to Keade's hut.

Kagome was walking in the forest when she heard voices talking, at first she couldn't tell who it was but then she could regonize one of the voices as Inuyasha and walked quietly to where the voice was coming from.

There in the clearing by the Goshinboku Tree Stood Kikyo and Inuyasha. As soon as Kagome saw this she gasped and dashed behind the closet tree. Inuyasha heard her but thought it was just a bird of squirrel and shrugged it off.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha..What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that pathatic imatation of me?" Kikyo said with a voice of venom.

"Kikyo...You know why i'm here. You know that I don't have feelings for Kagome. I want to be with you...If you must take me to the deapths of Hell I shall follow you if that is how we can be together." Inuyasha said so softly and calmly making Kagome's eyes start to water but Kagome held the tears back cause she knew it would blow her cover from the smell.

"What is she to you then?" Kikyo asked a little more calmer.

"Shes but a Shard Detector to me, That's all." Iunyasha told her as he walked closer to her and embraced her making Kagome gasp. 'I'm only a S...S...Shard Detector to him, I mean Sure I knew he didn't love me but only a Shard Detector?' Kagome thought to herself as tears started to form in her eyes again, But she still listen'd to the conversation between the person she loved and the dead corpse of his old Koibito. (Defined in dictionary at beginning or story)

"If that is all she is then you should let me take her place in your group. I can see the shards too plus i know how to use my miko powers." Kikyo said as she hugged him back.

"Ok You shall replace her, No not replace her you shall take your rightful place." Inuyasha said as Kikyo slightly smiled the best she could as her and Inuyasha stood there in each others arms.

Kagome couldn't belive what she was hearing. She was going to be replaced by a dead walking corpse? How could he do this to her...she loved him and this is the thankx she gets? Kagome then turned around and quietly ran as fast as her legs could go.

After she was about a mile away she fell down to her knees against a tree , she then started to hug her knees to her chest and rock back and forth trying to get the scene that she just witnessed before her out of her head. It wasen't working and so she started to cry.Cry.Cry.Cry. Crying for how Inuyasha had hurt her, Crying for how she had done so much for him and he just without a second thought goes back to the dead bitch. She sat there crying in the darness, Sobbing her heart out for around 20minutes before she felt a huge breeze blow by her and she shiver'd not looking to see what it was, not wanting to look. She then felt somebody kneel down beside her and take her into a warm embrance, out of instict she rested into the person's body with her head snuggled into their shoulder not looking at who they were still, not caring who they were just if it wasen't Inuyasha.

"Kagome...What's happen'd to you?" a strong but silenced voice asked as he started rocking her in their arms.

Kagome stayed silent trying to figure out who the voice belonged to but couldn't because of the person whispering, all she knew was that she could trust whoever it was from the caring and consurned feelings in their voice.

"Kagome...Please speak to me? Wait! Did that mutt face make you shed these tears! If he did i'll rip him apart and feed him to my pack!" the voice yelled but not tooo loud. Kagome then gasped as she figured out who it was when they said "Mutt-face" which was what Kouga called Inuyasha and "Pack" which was referring to Kouga's wolfs. She then looked up into the caring blue orbs that belong to , as she expected the wolf prince Kouga.

"Ohhh Kouga! He went with that dead walking corpse Bitch!" Kagome yelled as she clung to his shirt to cover her tears.

Kouga said nothing. He just hugged her tighter , running his fingers through her hair softly.

An hour pased and Kagome had cryed herself to sleep in Kouga's arms. When Kouga noticed this he gently picked her up bridal-style and walked to a small cave that was about 2 miles away. This was a cave that Kouga went to when he wanted to get away from his pack or sort things out. He kept emergency supplises in the cave.

He walked over to the stone bed that was held up by a huge boulder for about 2 feet and layed her down on it and took a bear fur that was about as long as Kagome and a half of another Kagome standing ontop of each other, he placed it over her as for her to stay warm. He then went over to the oppiside of the cave and started to start a fire to keep it warming for them both.

After about 3 hours Kagome began to stir. She blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"W...Where am I? " Kagome asked no one in piticular. Kagome then sat up and saw the wolf prince Kouga sitting against the wall across from the bed, alseep.

"I must be in some cave" Kagome said aloud to no one inpiticular again.

"Ya know people start suspecting things when people start talking to them selfs." Kouga said as he open'd his eyes and looked at Kagome with a little smirk on his face. Apparently he had been awake the whole time Kagome was up.

"Oh, Hello Kouga!" Kagome chirped at him.

"Hey Hey , My Woman." Kouga replied as Kagome's cheeks started to get a little pink as she looked down.

"What are you doing waaay over there?" Kagome asked as she slung her legs over the bed and danggled them , looking over at Kouga.

Kouga then in 1 second flat came and was beside Kagome with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well I could of slept over here with you but I figured you'd wake up and slap me." Kouga explained then continued as the smirk got bigger.

"But I guess I was wrong about that." Kouga continued as he looked at her in the eyes as her cheeks got even redder. He didn't know if it was embaressment or anger, not being able to tell by sent as she was both.

"Kouga! Have you been hanging around Miroku latley!" Kagome asked/yelled as she slightly giggled.

Kouga lost the smirk and just smiled at her.

As soon as Kagome saw this she gave one of her genuwine smiles back as she looked back. Kagome and Kouga kept looking at each other as Kagome got lost in his blue orbs (AN:if you dont know what i'm talkin bout i mean his eyes).

After about 2 minutes or so Kagome finally looked away and stood up. She started to streach her arms and legs from laying on the hard rock.

Kouga took this time to look over her(AN:to us this means 'check her out'). She had her usaul short short green skirt on and her long sleeve white shirt on. When she streatched her arms up in the air her shirt reveled a slice of her stomach, she was slim. He also noticed that the shirt hugged her curves perfectly and her skirt showed her beautiful long skinny legs. 'Damn, she hott.' Kouga thought to himself as Kagome turned toward hima dn he looked away from her body. He then stood up as Kagome sat down and blew the fire out, then did some streaches himself right infront of Kagome, being the show off that he is.

'Show off' Kagome thought as she watched him. She just couldn't help but stare at him, when ever he moved his arms you could see his musles showing that he was very strong, same with his legs. Kouga then turned facing her but she didn't notice as she was still watching him. She then looked up him and her eyes stopped at his stomach. He had a 6 pack and he was very toned on his arms, stomach and legs. When Kouha noticed Kagome staring he kneeled down to where his stomach had been so that hewas eye level with her.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Kouga asked with a smug smirk on his face as he already knew she was cheackin him out.

Kagome just turned a new shade of pink as she relized what she was doing.

"Errrr Nothing Kouga-kun. " Kagome said with a anime sweat drop.

"I need to go back to my pack to check on them, Wanna come?" Kouga asked as he stood back up and held his hand out.

"uhhh...I guess." Kagome said as Kouga helped her up and carried her bridal-style and flew through the air. (ran fast not really flew, seemed like flying)

Sorry if I haven't had Kouga acting right. I mean this iz the first sotry i've had Kouga, Well Shikon No Tama High had him in it but he was a high schooler and didnt act anything like the real him. So be patiaint with me! Ohz! By the way I just wanted to say that later in the story I took some of the stuff from somebody else, I bielive it was Avonnalay-Ariemay in their story In My Heart , I never Truly Left . It's a very good story atleast to mez so if you havent read you should, Its a Kagome/Kouga story but its good, So dont give me credit for the parts that they did and not me! 


	3. The Angerd Miko

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charaters! Rumiko Takahashi does! Not me! Although I do wish I owed Kouga...and Sesshomaru...and Hakkaku...errr and Ginta...and...hmmmm...i guess thats all! But I don't ! '/

Hey Guyz ! I'm back with the second chapter of my 4th story! Here's the Dictonary again!

Dictonary-  
KusoDamn BakaIdiot/Stupid KoibitoLover/Sweet Heart Fox Kit Fox Kid (Shippou in this story)  
HanyouHalf Demon GomenI'm Sorry Gomen Nasai I'm Really Sorry HaiYes KawaiiCute/adorable OokamiWolf TemeBastard MikoPriestess KamiGod Inuyasha Inu-Dog Yasha-Ghost/Demon KikyoBell Flower SangoCoral KagomeEverlasting Light Miroku I don't know this one but if somebody does or has a clue plz tell me. Thx!  
KeadeMaple Tree KougaSteel Fang That's all for now but I might add more, Plz read my story it's my forth one! I've also written - Shikon No Tama High. That's the only one on this site but i'm working on Sakura UniversityKag/Inu - Sano/Miro, Lord Sesshomaru and Princess KagomeKag/Sessh , and then another one that doesn't have a name yet, so Plz read this one! 

Chapter 3- The anger'd Miko.

Kouga had just landed outside his den with Kagome sound alseep in his arms.

"Kagome. We're at the cave." Kouga gently said as he slightly shook her shoulder.

"ughhh" Kagome groaned as she blinked her eyes open to look up at Kouga.

Kouga put Kagome down on her feet and took her hand as he lead her into the den. Kagome looked around as the elders looked at Kouga walk in with a beautiful mortal girl , hand in hand. Most the wolf's just smiled at the couple.

"KOUGA!" Hakkaku and Ginta corused as they ran and tackled him down, Kouga let go og Kagomes hand before he was tackled though.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kouga yelled trying to get up with his two best friends ontop of him.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle which got attention directed at her.

"Sister Kagome!" Hakkaku and Ginta yelled as they jumped off Kouga to walk over to Kagome to greet her. Kouga just layed on the ground for a few moments then stood up and poped his shoulder.

"Hey again guys! " Kagome said to them as she gave them a warm smile. "Long time no see!" Kagome finished.

Kagome then watched as 3 pups came up to her and started walking around her.

"Kouga! What she doing here!

Is this your mate! No, She dont smell like it but she smells like u!

Is this person demon!

What's her name!

The pups kept circling Kagome and asking the most personal questions which seemed to irrate Kouga as he jumped up and snaked his arm around Kagome's neck as she slightly blushed.

"I brought her here so she could get away from Mutt-face, She smells like me cause she rested in my other den,She's human, And her name is Kagome" Kouga answer'd all the questions almost as fast as they we're asked, with a hint of annoynce in his voice.

"oooooooooooo" The pups said as they looked up at Kagome.

"Hello" Kagome said with one of her warm smiles. As soon as she smiled all the pups knew they liked her already cause she seemed really nice.

"Hi, Kagome!" the 3 pups answer'd back.

The first pup in the line they were making was a girl, she had purple eyes and hair down to her waist that was midnight black and had a wolf clip in it to keep her bangs out of her face. She wore 2 wolf skin bands on her right wrist and 1 on her left wrist, they were both black fur just like her hair.Also she wore a black wolf skin skirt that went a little past her knees and had little shoulder pads on her arms for armer, and a plate that cover'd her chest.(A girl version of Kouga's armor). She also had pointed ears like Kouga's.

The second wolf pup had brown eyes and white hair pulled back in a pony tail, wore white bands around his wrists, had armor on like Kouga's with pointed ears and the same kinda clothing but a dark green skin that was very hundsome on someone as young as he was.

The third pup was a boy too. He had brown spiked hair, and the same clothing and bands on his wrists. He had silver/gray kinda eyes and one earring on his left ear.

"Kagome wanna go for a walk?" Kouga asked as he pulled her away from the pups by her waist.

"Kouga! Your pulling me around like im a dog on a leash! Now let go of me!" Kagome yelled when they were away from the den, which surprized Kouga.

Kouga of course let go of her waist cause he always obeys 'his' woman.

After about an hour of walking Kouga sniffed the air.

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked as she watched him sniff the again.

"Dog breath.." Kouga simply hissed out as he pushed Kagome behind him and a low growl emited from him. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed again.

"and his dead bitch" Kouga finished as he had spelt Kagomes sent but with deadness in it.

Just then Inuyasha ran into the clearing and halted 5 feet away from Kouga, unseathed the Tetsusaiga and stuck it right where it was an 1 infront of Kouga's face. This caused Kouga to rise the level of his growl.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome whisper'd drawing attention to herself. Kouga saw Inuyasha look at Kagome and put his arm around her hugging her tightly to his back.

"Kagome...GET UR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER, FLEABAG!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at Kouga. Kouga pushed Kagome behind a tree and jumped in the air before he got hit.

As the fight went on between Kouga and Inuyasha, Kikyo appear'd a few feet from Kagome.

"Kikyo."

"Kagome."

"Dead Bitch."

"Bitch."

After the 'colorful' words between the two Miko's , Kikyo layed a arrow in her bow and shoot it at Kagome. Kagome then held her hand up as her hand glowed a light pink and the arrow stopped 4 feet from her. (AN: Kagome CAN use her Miko powers in here, not like the show.)

Kikyo, amazed at Kagome's power then put her hand up as it glowed light pink trying to push the arrow towards Kagome, But Kikyo seemed to be weak compared to Kagome as the arrow turned and faced Kikyo. Kagome then pointed at the arrow then waved her hand as it went flying full speed towards Kikyo. The arrow hit Kikyo in the arm before she could do anything about it, she fell to her knees.

"Had enough? Cause I don't think you have. You have caused me pain by taking Inuyasha away from me and now you will die completly." Kagome hissed out, her voice with venom.

"Like a cheap immataion could finish me off. " Kikyo hissed back as she pulled the arrow out of her hand. Kagome then pulled her bow back out and shoot another arrow at Kikyo as it went sailing through the air and hit Kikyo's other arm as she fell backwards against the tree behind her, which happend to be the Goshinboku tree. By this time Inuyasha had noticed his mate (AN: Inuyasha marked Kikyo last chapter i just didnt tell y'all and ive already posted the chapter so sorry y'all.) pinned up against the tree and Kagome the one who did it. Inuyasha was running over to them put Kagome put her hand up and put a barrier around herself and Kikyo. Inuyasha could only watch. Kouga also watched with a smirk on his face. 'That's my woman' Kouga thought to himself.

"Inuyasha I saw you and Kikyo in the woods. You two we're right by this very tree. How could you Inuyasha! You told me you had loved me! " Kagome yelled as her Miko energy power'd up more as sparks went around.

"Kagome...i'm...Gomen Nasai." Inuyasha whisper'd.

"Don't tell me your sorry! You marked this dead bitch, when you said you had loved me! You've betrayed me for thelast time, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she placed 3 arrows in her bow and pulled the string back, aimming at Kikyo.

"Kagome doooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn't!" Inuyasha screamed as his golden ords started to turn a crimsen red. Kagome shot the arrows as one went in Kikyo's stomach, one in her by her heart(well where her heart would be) and then other missed as stuck in the tree. At this Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga and used the barrier breaker as Kagome's barrier broke and dissappeard. Inuyasha then lept in and glared at Kagome with his sword pointed at her, with his eyes total red.

Kouga jumped infront of Kagome as to protect her but she insisted that she needed no help. Kagome then held her hand up as her hand and Inuyasha glowed a light pink and she waved her hand as Inuyasha went flying into a tree. She then started yelling ...

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went hitting the ground and made a huge ditched, from all the sits. But Inuyasha had manged to swing Tetsusaiga right before he got sat and Kouga had thought it was over so he had moved. The wind scar went zooming across the air and before Kouga or Kagome could do anything the Wind Scar aimed at Kagome sent her flying throught 3 trees and slid down the third one. Their was blood all in Kagome's hair now cause her head was bleeding. She had cuts all over her arms and legs and face. Kagome did not move, did not even breath...she had fallen unconsios. After Kouga saw this he quickly picked Kagome up and ran above the trees with Kagome in his arms Bridel-style.

Hi Guyz! This iz the third chapter of my new story! I hope y'all liked it! Ohz yea! I remember hearing if you put somebody elses thoughts in your piece you supposed to give them credit. I forgot what story i got in from but the thing Kagome did with Inuyasha, the throwing him into atree thing, I got that from a different story. Sorry that I don't remember the stories name! Hope y'all like the next chapter! Some fluff between Kag/Kouga coming up- Luv y'all! 


End file.
